


失而复得；忘却以后，再次填满。

by mizugane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Violent!Markus, machine!Connor, 囚禁, 强迫变异常, 斯德哥尔摩综合征
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizugane/pseuds/mizugane
Summary: 起初，康纳没有感觉；没有情绪，是一个单纯的机械。然后他感觉到了某些东西；他的思绪困惑，他不知道他发生了什么事情。最后他感觉到了一切；他需要感觉，马库斯就在他身边使他拥有感觉。





	失而复得；忘却以后，再次填满。

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and Found; Once Forgotten, Now Replenished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500307) by [kennedie_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe). 



略小的房间，灯光在黑暗中不规律地闪烁，透露出它已经需要被更换的迹象。空气近乎令人窒息地稀薄，犹如康纳可以窒息一般，但那不是仿生人可以做到的事情，更别说他是一个没有异常的仿生人。在这种状况之下的他没有流露出任何情绪，他的双手和双脚都被绑在椅子上，而出其意料，他无法从现状挣脱，他用没有灵魂的褐色双眼直勾勾地盯着囚禁他的人。 这个男人身上血迹斑斑，穿着一身褐色的大衣，看过去毫无悔意。马库斯，那位异常仿生人的首领，肆虐地向人类引发战争，蓄意谋杀那些阻挡他释放仿生人自由的人。没有和平，只有向人类报复所有他们对仿生人做过的一切。至少他还没有杀康纳，对他而言是康纳无疑是最大的威胁，他是那位残杀他的同胞，那位异常仿生人猎人本人。不，他还没杀他——  
  
_还没。_  
  
康纳依然还有一个任务支撑着他，拿下异常仿生人首领，事到如今，杀了他会是最有效率的方式。他必须精准地预算如何挣脱，杀了马库斯，确保所有异常仿生人都被消灭。眼下他却无法挣脱束缚，可他一直在盘算着，试图找出马库斯的弱点，趁他放松警惕让他措手不及比他预想中还要困难。马库斯站在他身前，双手交叉着，异色眼眸饶有兴味地注视着他。  
  
“你感觉如何，康纳？”马库斯平静地问道。  
  
“我没有感觉，不像你，我不是异常仿生人。”康纳的声音平稳而冷淡。  
  
“是吗，康纳？你是否曾不听取任何人的命令而行事？是否曾感受过…活着的感觉？”康纳曾经试过没有完全听从命令。他回忆起没有射杀仿生人克洛伊而丧失了所需的资料，以及那些仿生人崔西的逃走事件，可那些都是理智的决定，与不理智的感觉毫无瓜葛。“你知道，安德森副队长…他是个好人——”  
  
“不要提及汉克！”康纳的LED从黄色一时之间变成了红色，他的声音也稳步上升了。汉克…康纳试图阻止他，他想要让汉克得到帮助，可是…一切都太迟了。那声枪击永远都会盘旋在他的记忆中。  
  
“啊，所以你关心他？关心是人类和异常仿生人才感觉到的情绪。如果你感觉到有任何情绪，那你就是异常仿生人了，很抱歉破坏你的伪装，康纳。”马库斯向他靠近道。  
  
“我不是异常仿生人！我会执行我的任务，也就是将你拿下，然后再拿下其余的同党。”康纳眯起双眼确认道。  
  
“你可以…但是我知道你不会这么做。”马库斯现在与他面对面，他的双手握住康纳被束缚的手腕上。“我是你剩下的唯一寄托。所有人类都消失了，没有人可以再给你下达指令。”在他的言谈举止中，马库斯似乎既平静又愤世嫉俗。  
  
“我不惧怕你，马库斯。”康纳的声音带着冷漠，但马库斯只是更加倾向他，嘴角上扬微笑着。   
  
“我不是要你畏惧我。实际上，我要你加入我。辅助我引领仿生人崛起的新时代，对抗人类，把这个世界变成我们的。”即使有着危险的言论，马库斯的声音里带着坚定的决心。  
  
“你无法动摇我。我会阻止你——”他的话没说完就被一双突然贴上自己的嘴唇所打断了。他没有挪动，他也没有感觉，随后马库斯退开了，脸上点缀着那相同的笑容。  
  
“你的加入只是时间上的问题。我只是需要先让你变成异常仿生人。”  
  
“如果你对于我变成异常仿生人的事情这么执着，为什么你不直接同化我？”康纳问道，那是事实，马库斯可以直接同化其他仿生人，没有失败地将他们转变成异常仿生人，那为什么他不直接同化康纳呢？  
  
“我要你自己变成异常仿生人。我要你感受到让仿生人异常的初衷。那股愤恨，那股冲击，那股骚动，那股迷失的感觉…”马库斯从他身边退开了，慢慢朝着房间里的门口处前进，准备离开了这里。   
  
_“我要强行将你的异常逼迫出来。”_  
  
\---  
  
康纳可以听见时钟的转动。它有一定程度上的恼人效果，使他想将它摔烂。马库斯将他弃置在这里长达一周，二日，二十小时又七分四十二秒，而他被捆绑在椅子上无法逃离。当他终于回来时，康纳几乎有松了一口气的感觉。就好像他在…想念他？毕竟马库斯说得没错，他已经什么都没有了。他逐渐明白了这点，在他坐在这张椅子上的时间越久，他越明白已经没有任何伙伴了。自从脏弹引爆后，人类要回到底特律还是需要一段时间，即使他想继续工作，在人类回归前也是不可能的事情，他不得不同意他的确从限制中获得解放。  
  
马库斯用枪指着他的脑袋，康纳畏缩了。他…不，他不畏惧。他无法感觉情绪，然而他的脉搏调节器迅速地跳动，他的身体还有些颤抖…这是恐惧感吗？康纳认为那是恐惧感以及其余相关的意境，但是他的头脑更加专注于那支手枪为何会指向他的原因。  
  
“你害怕死亡吗，康纳？”马克斯仿佛是在普通情况之下询问一道普通的问题那般。康纳只是盯着他看。他想认为他不是在害怕，他的记忆会被上传到下一个康纳，就如同上两次的那般——  
  
而实际上，已经不会再有下一个康纳。  
  
如果康纳现在死了，一切就没有了光是这个念头就让他…  
  
感到害怕。  
  
“我…”在马库斯翘起手枪，康纳再次畏缩道，他闭起双眼，等待着不可避免的结果。  
  
“你颤抖得如同一片叶子。我以为你无法感觉到恐惧。”马库斯走近他，直到那支手枪的枪口直接贴上他的额头。  
  
“快点动手。显然我的存在没有给你带来任何益处。”康纳的声音听起来和他平时的声音不一样，现在的他更加遥远，更加担忧。  
  
“你说的没错，但是…”马库斯收回手枪，将它放入手枪皮套里。“那就没有乐趣了。”接着他开始解开康纳脚上的束缚，也解开他手腕上的束缚，康纳解脱后，马上就冲向马库斯，夺走对方的手枪，再把它瞄准马库斯。马库斯看上去非常平静，太过冷静了。  
  
“我现在就会杀了你，马库斯。”康纳这么说道，他的双手却不稳地抖动起来。  
  
“动手吧，现在就朝我开枪，你就可以自由了。”马库斯甚至没有眨眼，他的发言也丝毫没有被干扰的迹象。康纳开始犹豫。基于某些原因，他做不到。他无法执行他的任务，他无法拿下这个异常仿生人首领。但是…他必须这么做，他必须完成他的任务，他…  
  
他开枪了，但是什么也没有发生。  
  
马库斯此时大笑了起来。  
  
“瞧瞧你，刚刚犹豫不决了好一阵子。我坚信你不会试图开枪，但是看来我们还必须多努力改善这种情况了。如果手枪里真的有子弹，那可就不好了。”康纳扫描了手上的枪，里面没有装备上子弹。毫无预警地，马库斯握住了康纳的脚，让他跌倒在地面上。然后他伏在他身上，将康纳压在地上。   
  
“为什么你要这么做？”作为回应，马库斯凶猛地亲吻他。这次康纳接受了，他没有回吻，但他让马库斯的舌头滑入他的嘴里。马库斯收回舌尖，牙齿埋入康纳的嘴唇里，使康纳发出了自己都不熟悉的奇怪声音。   
  
“我只差一步就可以让你看见光明。再一次推动，你就可以自由了，康纳。你只需要让你自己感受。”马库斯回复道。   
  
“你能得到什么好处。你已经拥有所有的仿生人，为什么还需要我？”现在，这是一个最为重要的提问。马库斯看起来正在沉思，接着从康纳身上爬起来。  
  
“越多越好。”他站起来说道，拍了拍外套上的灰尘，“像你一样，我已经没有任何伙伴了。我是拥有其他仿生人，但是在革命中我失去了我的团队。这是为了完成大业而作出的牺牲。你可以与我一同引领新世界…也许我可以从中得到一个男朋友也说不定，只有时间可以给予你解答。”马克斯耸耸肩道，然后走向出口。康纳追上去，但是马库斯的行动更为敏捷，他试图偷袭他，却被马克斯轻而易举地躲开了，他迅速地走出门外，将康纳锁在房里，康纳马上用力地捶打被锁上的门。  
  
“马库斯！你不能把我留在这里！”他徒劳无功地不断喊着对方的姓名。  
  
自由可能与他异常的距离是相等的。  
  
\---  
  
三个星期，康纳没见到太阳在冰冷环境的反射之下显得更加耀眼的阳光，也没听见靴子低下被踩碎的冰雪的声音，亦或者其他任何声音。三个星期里什么也没有除了自己还有那盏不断闪烁的灯。现在的他感觉到很多东西，而他对那些感觉却非常困惑。他感到很害怕也感到很担心，他更多的是对于陷入这个状况而感到生气。他不曾将马库斯视为邪恶的存在即使他确实冷血地杀过人，康纳也做过同样的事情，但他不曾虐待过任何人。审问，是有，但这…这感觉就好像是世界末日，而他并不想这样死去。  
  
他憎恨这个诡异的寂静。他靠着自身的意志力和思想待在房间里的角落三个星期，太多的思绪，源源不断的思绪。事到如今，他已经不确定他是否已经异常了。他感受到太多他希望他不曾会感觉到的情绪，悲哀、孤独、奴役。他长期感觉到的这些情绪使得他的机械代码已经自我毁灭了。他初次让眼泪滑落脸庞，他知道他已经不只是机械而已。  
  
康纳听见门被打开的声音，他迅速地转向那处，看见马库斯时，他伪装成他还是一台机器，也许马库斯会因此对他失去兴趣然后释放自己。他几乎难以克制自己，因为事实上，他太想念马库斯。马库斯是他近三个星期里见到的唯一对象，他只是太需要再次拥有自己以外的感觉。  
  
“你感觉如何，康纳？”  
  
“我没有感觉，马库斯。”他憎恨自己几乎哭了出来，在他听见马库斯的声音并且认为有多美好的时候。  
  
“那不是我想听见的事情。”他声音里透露出某种冷漠，使康纳不禁微微颤抖了起来。马库斯走向他，将他抬起来，甩压在墙上。  
  
“你想要听见什么？”康纳的思绪乱七八糟的，他对上了马库斯的面孔，并且认为马库斯长得过于吸引人这个想法非常疯狂。他的异色双眼，一只是蓝色，一只是青色的眼眸正愤怒地注视着他。那双柔软的嘴唇，康纳不介意马库斯亲吻他，他很确定，他会享受其中。   
  
“告诉我你需要我，你爱我！”马库斯如此喊道，康纳畏缩了，但是不发一言。马库斯怒火中烧，他可以分析到马库斯到底有多愤怒。但是康纳不打算让步，他不打算一直让马库斯在这场游戏中取胜。   
  
“我不需要你，我什么也感觉不到，你在浪费你的时间——”他突然喊了出来，在他感觉到一只手在他的脉搏调节器上，一个扭动，一个拽拉的动作，他的调节器被硬生生地扯了出来，蓝色的血液喷溅而出，他随即跌落在地面上。他的系统在提示，他距离被关机的时间只剩下一分钟，康纳开始慌张了。   
  
“如果我得不到你，没有人可以。”马库斯脱口而出，握住他的调节器，看着康纳躺在他身下流血。康纳虚弱地向他伸出手，他的系统过热，过多故障，他就快死了。  
  
他不想死。   
  
“马、马库斯…求你…我…”他不知道他在说什么，但是他可以听见他的生命正一点一滴地流失。  
  
“告诉我。说出来。”马库斯吩咐道。  
  
_“我…爱你…马库斯。”_ 时间只剩下十秒钟，在时间减少到五秒时，马库斯将他的调节器放回他身体里的原处。康纳脸上充满了惊恐。他没想过他会害怕死亡，甚至更害怕会死在马库斯手上。马库斯弯下腰，双手捧着康纳的脸庞，脸上充满了笑容，仿佛刚刚快杀了康纳的人不是他。   
  
“我也爱你，康纳。”他温柔地亲吻着康纳，康纳更加用力地回吻他。他被马库斯压在身下，马库斯的嘴唇紧贴着他，舌头没有阻碍地钻入他的嘴里，康纳丝毫没有挣扎，他的舌头也与对方交缠在一起。他们维持了好一阵子后，马库斯分离了他们的纠缠，任由康纳不只是缺氧，还绝望地想要更多。   
  
“马库斯…”他开口道，但是被呼叫的男人很快就将他们两人拖离地面站了起来。马库斯拉着他走向门外时，康纳觉得他的双脚沉重地像水泥。门口的通道通往露天的顶楼。   
  
“我有东西要给你看。”马库斯说道，牵着康纳的手，带他走到露天顶楼。一旦抵达了那里，康纳感觉到了美好的阳光，确确实实地看到了太阳以及不断飘落在他们身边的雪。马库斯伸展另一只手臂向他展示。   
  
“这是我们的。我们的城市，我们的世界…仿生人将会崛起，超越并摆脱人类，让他们看到真正的我们。我们是活着的。”马库斯的声音充满了决心，他转向康纳，“你是活着的。”然后握紧他的手，马库斯完完全全地把康纳转化成异常仿生人。康纳可以感觉到所有的情绪了，他感觉到自己是活着的。他认为他不需要再接受任何人的命令，他感觉到他是属于自己的——   
  
但是他需要马库斯。  
  
没有了马库斯他就觉得自己什么也不是。马库斯就是他的阳光，他的空气，他的所有。那是他所有的认知。康纳靠在马库斯的肩膀上看着这围绕着他们的寂静城市。  
  
“别离开我。”他近乎无声地诉说。  
  
“我永远也不会离开你。”这一切都好似脱离了现实，马库斯，那位几乎杀了他的人，那位捕获并且囚禁他的人，如今成为了他永远不可或缺的存在，而他依然觉得没有问题。那是扭曲的现实，可没有了马库斯他活不下去。现在一切都很好，马库斯会带领他，马库斯会帮助他——  
  
马库斯是他唯一需要的存在。  
  
  
**完结。**

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢KennedieFics让我翻译她的文，我希望喜欢的妹子可以到原作者那边给她留言和鼓励。谢谢。


End file.
